Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a medical imaging modality that can create pictures of the inside of a human body without using x-rays or other ionizing radiation. MRI uses a powerful magnet to create a strong, uniform, static magnetic field (i.e., the “main magnetic field”). When a human body, or part of a human body, is placed in the main magnetic field, the nuclear spins that are associated with the hydrogen nuclei in tissue water become polarized. This means that the magnetic moments that are associated with these spins become preferentially aligned along the direction of the main magnetic field, resulting in a small net tissue magnetization along that axis (the “z axis,” by convention). An MRI system also comprises components called gradient coils that produce smaller amplitude, spatially varying magnetic fields when a current is applied to them. Typically, gradient coils are designed to produce a magnetic field component that is aligned along the z axis, and that varies linearly in amplitude with position along one of the x, y or z axes. The effect of a gradient coil is to create a small ramp on the magnetic field strength, and concomitantly on the resonant frequency of the nuclear spins, along a single axis. Three gradient coils with orthogonal axes are used to “spatially encode” the MR signal by creating a signature resonance frequency at each location in the body. Radio frequency (RF) coils are used to create pulses of RF energy at or near the resonance frequency of the hydrogen nuclei. The RF coils are used to add energy to the nuclear spin system in a controlled fashion. As the nuclear spins then relax back to their rest energy state, they give up energy in the form of an RF signal. This signal is detected by the MRI system and is transformed into an image using a computer and known reconstruction algorithms.
As mentioned, RF coils are used in an MRI system to transmit RF excitation signals and to receive MR signals emitted by an imaging subject. Various types of RF coils may be utilized in an MRI system such as a whole-body coil and RF surface (or local) coils. Typically, the whole-body RF coil is used for transmitting RF excitation signals, although a whole-body RF coil may also be configured to receive MRI signals. One or more (e.g., an array) surface coils can be used as receive coils to detect MRI signals or, in certain applications, to transmit RF excitation signals. Surface coils may be placed in close proximity to a region of interest in a subject and, for reception, typically yield a higher signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) than a whole-body RF coil.
An array of surface RF coils can be used for “parallel imaging,” a technique developed to accelerate MR data acquisition. In parallel imaging, multiple receive RF coils acquire (or receive) data from a region or volume of interest. For example, to perform parallel imaging for the human spine and torso, a three-dimensional (3D) RF coil array is used. A 3D RF coil array typically consists of an anterior two-dimensional (2D) RF coil array and a posterior 2D RF coil array. Many existing 2D RF coil arrays for MRI are constructed using linear loop coils and a single layer structure. In order to improve SNR of an RF coil array, multiple layer coil configurations have been developed (for example, two-layer loop-saddle quadrature pairs) and used in, for example, one-dimensional (1D) RF coil arrays.
Human spine and torso imaging require different designs of RF coil geometry to achieve the best performance for each of the different anatomies. RF coils dedicated for spine imaging usually have multiple layers of smaller coil elements, for example, loop-saddle quadrature pairs, optimized for providing the best SNR for the spine at a shallow depth close to the coil elements. RF coils for torso imaging, on the other hand, use large size coil elements to accomplish better signal penetration for the deep tissue of the human body. In addition, the coverage in the right-left (R-L) direction of a dedicated spine coil is smaller than that of a dedicated torso coil. Therefore, the R-L coverage of a dedicated spine coil is too small to be adequate for whole body imaging. On the other hand, while a dedicated torso coil can provide large enough R-L coverage for whole body imaging, its performance for spine imaging is lower than that of a dedicated spine coil.
It would be desirable to provide a general purpose RF coil array that combines the best imaging capabilities of spine RF coils and torso RF coils into one single RF coil array system.